


That was some good shit

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Bradam - Fandom, Finbert, kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has one hell of a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was some good shit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> She wrote Kris' section and the start of Tommy.

Sitting back in his overly large plush chair, Adam let out a content sigh. He had spent way too much on this chair a year back. It wasn't even his style. But sitting into it, you melted against the cushions and soon you felt as though you where sitting on a marshmellow. It was the perfect place to indulge on the little gift Taylor had left for him.

The afternoon was busy with several phone meetings which quickly turned into an annoying game of phone tag. Taylor showing up at his door was a blessing. His gift even more so.

"Thought you could use this." Taylor held up a tiny baggie with a short, fat rolled blunt in it. "Smoked one the other night. It's trippy as shit but will relax you better then anything."

Relaxation was exactly what he was looking for. The muscles in his shoulders and lower back always seemed to ache and bother him a lot lately. His friends always seemed to be there just when he needed them.

After catching up on things and going out to dinner, Adam returned home alone and got ready for his gift. Not that he was a pot head by any means, but there where procedures to be taken before he lit up. The lights lowered, soft music playing on his stereo, candles lit along his fireplace, and lastly, his favorite incense burning in the holder on his side table.

Wiggling further into the chair, Adam had the joint dangling from his lips as he dug out the lighter from his pants pocket. It was a bit of a struggle to get it out of the tight fabric, but he managed.

Lighting it up, he took a deep breath in. Adam coughed a bit, reminding him how long it had been since the last time. Grabbing the ashtray to sit in his lap, Adam took the joint like a pro. Taylor wasn't kidding about this stuff. Had to have been laced with something. Letting the smoke drift out of his mouth in a sad attempt to make smoke doughnuts, he placed the joint in the ashtray and stretched his legs out.

Damn, the sensations traveling through every vein. His entire body felt as though it was floating.

\---\\\\\\---

A familiar voice snapped Adam's attention back to his surroundings.

"Adam dear, your breakfast is getting cold."

Pushing himself out of the chair, Adam looked towards the direction of the voice, not seeing who it was but definitely knowing it from somewhere. Getting back onto his feet, Adam was about to head towards the dinning room when he noticed the candles where not lit anymore. Weirder still was that he was dressed in a suit. Running his hands down the front of it, that was the least of his worries.

"There you are, silly billy."

His eyes locked on the ruby red high heeled shoes and continued upwards. The red, checkered dress and apron were 50's style right down to the pearl necklace. Higher up, his eyes connected with none other then Brad's. Brad's hair had transformed into a bob cut, and there was also a little makeup on his face.

"You will catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." Brad turned around, causing the flair of his dress to fan out a bit as he did so, heading back into the dinning room, a happy hum coming out of those perky, pink lips.

Seeing Brad this way was strange, but it suited him as well. He was the best looking man in heels that he had ever seen. Besides Sutan of course. Following along, the smell of food almost overloaded his senses. Besides his empty plate, every square inch of table space was filled with some food dish. Pancakes, waffles, fruit, toast, oatmeal and then there was the array of beverages, all in glass pitchers.

"I know what I smoked, but what the hell did you have?" Brad was just giggling at the question as he grabbed Adam's arm to lead him over towards his seat.

Licking his lips, the food did smell good, and as Adam picked up a fork to stab a strawberry to eat it, it tasted good as well.

"You mind telling me how you got into my house, and even more important, where you learned to cook like this?" Adam tried to stick to the more healthy food, but Brad seemed to have none of it, piling his plate high with pancakes and drowning them in syrup.

"You are always so funny. I was telling my girlfriends just the other day that my hubbie is totes funny and has the biggest cock of course." Such news caused Adam to choke a bit, but after a few slaps on the back from Brad, he was doing much better.

"So, your the little woman?"

Brad nodded.

"And I have lost my mind." And his appetite, it seemed.

"Time for a little dessert before work?" Doing that strange giggle once more, Brad moved down to his knees, and lifting the linen a bit, crawling under the table.

Both of Adam's hands reached up to run through his dark hair. The second he felt a hand on the front of his pants, Adam nearly jumped right out of his seat. "Brad what the...oh shit." Hands clenched the tablecloth tightly as he felt the boy's tongue lick up his growing length. Didn't take much time at all to be hard and ready.

That skinny, little midget boy had one hell of a mouth. Hoover would have paid a fortune to know his secret. Feeling his length be swallowed up caused his arm to jerk, sending a pitcher of milk to the floor. The glass shattered, sending the liquid everywhere.

Sweat started to run down his brow. Why was it that every time Brad got his mouth on Adam's cock that his body decided to revert back to a teenager? Trying to speak but only making various mumbles and whimpering noises, Adam was unraveling. His end coming as soon as he felt Brad humming that very same tune from before on his cock.

Being sucked dry as Brad moved his mouth away, Adam slumped back in the seat. There was rustling from under the table as Brad worked his way back out. His hair was a mess and pink lip stick was rubbed around his mouth and on his chin. Fixing his dress, Brad was smiling, looking as cute as ever.

"Come here." Adam motioned with his fingers towards the boy, who bounced over close. Wrapping his arms around Brad's waist, Adam nuzzled his nose against the other's belly and closed his eyes. Brad may have been a pain in the ass, and this whole thing was weird beyond words, but Brad had always been so supportive.

Should he have stayed with him?

\---///---

Adam was on his knees when he opened his eyes again, the smell of dirt and sweat in his nose, and the scene around him was astonishing. Many people around were dressed in rags and doing different jobs. Some carried water, some dug in the earth, etc. Next to him was a leather bag full of rocks, to which a strap was connected and laid crossways over his chest. Adam looked down and noticed he was dressed in rags as well, his body covered in sweat and dirt, muscles in his arms and legs well defined and veins bulging from labor. He felt incredibly fatigued.

Suddenly, a stinging pain flashed across his back. Someone, a pock faced man with a sneer and better looking clothes (like something out of that movie Gladiator) had actually given him a lashing with a fucking whip! Adam was startled, and the man told him to get back to work. When he started to raise the whip again, Adam bounded into action on impulse, taking up the heavy sack of rocks and scrambling to his blistered, sandaled feet, not wanting to be struck again.

He began walking, hunched from the heavy burden as though he'd been doing this shit all day. If Adam had been on his knees because he had fallen, he didn't have to wonder why. He didn't have clue where he was supposed to go. The hot sun beat down on him, causing more sweat to drip from his brow. The strap cut into his shoulder as he slowly moved across the field, passed other workers who picked rocks or planted seeds or any other various job for whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. Up ahead, he saw another young man with his own burden of rocks, heading toward a cart where others emptied their sacks. Adam felt bad for him because he seemed to be having an even harder time.

Adam headed toward the cart, a bit afraid because this place was seriously fucked up, and he didn't want to be here. He heard another crack of a whip nearby and the startled cry of a woman. Adam wanted to help her, but she was working furiously at pulling weeds and the one who hurt her was already walking away, seeing who else needed correcting. He stopped for a moment, a terrible realization hitting him like a stabbing pain in his stomach. These people who surrounded him, they weren't workers; they were slaves, and he was one of them.

Wide eyed, Adam made it over to the cart and dumped his heavy load onto the pile. Just then, he heard someone call, "You there!" He looked up and saw a kind of official looking dude staring right at him.

Oh, shit. What'd I do wrong?

***

To Adam's surprise, he was taken to a large castle on the property and told to strip and bathe in this tub that was a little bigger than a jacuzzi. It would have been okay, having the chance to wash himself and cool his welted and scratched skin, but guards presided over him, and three other slaves were ordered to do the same thing.

Adam didn't look at them, all tall men like him, muscular, who were built for labor. Though Adam wasn't quite as self conscious about his body as he was at one time, it was still fucking ridiculous to be ordered to bathe in front of strangers. Nervously and quickly, he washed himself, hoping the other poor slaves in there with him were minding their own business. Adam was certainly too freaked out inside to have any roaming eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

After the bath, they were each given something to dry off with, and then this kind of generic, tan tunic to put on that extended to their mid thighs. The garments were tied to each man's waist with a bit of rope, but their arms were exposed and the lower halves of their legs. Still, Adam felt better now that he was covered.

That feeling went right out the window though when a few of the guards approached them, bearing shackles. Adam was bound by the wrists and legs, more of his freedom literally being taken from him, and he felt another flash of fear. Somehow though, he knew better than to open his mouth and ask what the fuck was going on.

They were led into an inner chamber of the castle, all four slaves, and told to stand in a row. Adam didn't like this at all. The guards who ordered them carried swords and shit, and they would probably not think a thing about skewering his ass. Glancing at his companions, Adam got a better look at them. Their faces looked restrained, their bodies intimidating, though Adam himself was no twink. They all seemed to be pulled at random, with little in common with Adam as far as he could tell. Each were silent, and so Adam remained the same.

Suddenly, a muffled commotion could be heard from without, directing each of their attention towards a heavy door in front of them. Adam heard a man, growling out some language he didn't understand. As a matter of fact, Adam wasn't sure he could even name it. Latin maybe? Maybe not. Whatever he was saying, he sounded pissed. Seconds later, indeed, a man stampeded through the door. He was dressed richly in earth toned robes, and he had a well manicured beard and soft, wavy, greying hair. In with him, he dragged a smaller man, younger then any present. He'd been led in by a tight grip on his upper arm from the older dude who needed to take a chill pill. Adam's eyes went wide as the moon when he realized who the smaller man was.

Kris.

Just before Adam could say his name, tell the other guy to get his fucking hands off of his best friend (and secret crush) Kris began to speak to the one who had him. With tears in his eyes, spilling onto his red, blushing cheeks, he pleaded in this same weird language which Adam couldn't place. To the older man, he seemed to be objecting to something, looking up at a few of them with fear and begging the older man, trying to pull out of his grip. Just from the tone of Kris' voice, it sounded to Adam like Kris was trying to reach a compromise or make some sort of promise, but the older guy only sneered and back handed him, rejecting his words. Adam felt a flash of anger, but Kris didn't seem incredibly hurt, so the hit couldn't have been too hard.

The rich dude gripped Kris tighter and hissed something at him, getting all up in his face, then he shouted again, as if verbally beating some point into Kris' head. Kris whimpered and was brought closer to Adam and the other three slaves.

By the looks of how Kris was dressed, similar to the older man, he wasn't too bad off. In fact, the way rich dude bossed him around and handled Kris like a damn child, it made it seem like that was how the older man saw him. He didn't really look like Neil Allen, but he might have been Kris' father. Going by that assumption, Adam wondered what the fuck was Daddy's problem?

The father demanded something, and Kris would shake his head, humiliated, red faced, in tears and pain. His body looked tense, and it was like he was trying to keep an invisible buffer between himself and the man who invaded his space. Were it not for the shackles and mean looking guards nearby, Adam would have tried to help, but he didn't know what was even going to happen. Even the men at his side, who maybe could have been wrestlers, didn't make any move, though they looked concerned, too.

Kris was then shoved forward, the father completely disgusted, and Kris stumbled a bit, still in tears. Adam stared at him wide eyed, but when Kris happened to look his way, there didn't seem to be any kind of recognition. The father yelled something, still demanding angrily, and Kris seemed to be expected to do something, something he was having to submit to and had no other options. Adam felt so bad.

As Kris stood before the slaves, his heartbroken eyes scanning them with uncertainty, Adam realized that Kris was supposed to be making some sort of choice. Adam didn't know what it was, but all he wanted was to get Kris alone, away from this angry man presiding over him, so he wouldn't look so exposed at least. Wiping away his tears, Kris tried to calm down, and Adam's eyes met his once more. The short brunette - the smallest man in the room, in fact - looked at Adam with a hint of pleading in his eyes and began to move slowly toward him. Adam stared at him, still astonished and clueless, and heard Kris announced something to the man who stood in his wake.

Adam didn't know what was said in that small, broken voice, but things started happening immediately after. A guard took hold of Adam's arm and started leading him out of the chamber with the rest of the slaves. The asshole father growled out some sort of order and left, and Kris was taken into a different direction by a servant. Adam looked back at him and saw some kind of awful sympathy in Kris' eyes.

What the fuck? Did he just pick me to be sacrificed or something?!

***

Instead of being sent to the gallows or the guillotine or whatever else they could have used to execute him in this fucked up time, Adam was led away from the other 3 down trodden slaves and into a bed chamber fit for a bum. The window let in the depressing light of an overcast day. The bed looked old and uncomfortable. And there wasn't much else in there. His shackles were removed, but no one instructed him. But for the fact that the door to the room appeared to lock from the inside instead of the outside, Adam would have thought he was sent to a prison cell.

The door opened, and in was thrown Kris, naked as a jaybird and looking absolutely humiliated once again. If Adam hadn't cared for Kris so much or been concerned about his obvious persecution, Adam might have gotten a little aroused. He'd always been attracted to Kris ever since the first day of Hollywood week, but the Kris he knew sort of took it as a compliment and sweetly kept him as a friend. The young man in front of him shivered, however, and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Before Adam could go to him and offer the man some comfort while Kris attempted to cover himself with his hands, in stormed Daddy, and Adam was really starting to hate this dude. Bypassing Kris, Daddy went to Adam and clamped a strong hand around his neck. Adam was startled, wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve that. Fire shown in the older man's brown eyes, and he uttered words that Adam almost didn't understand in a very thick foreign accent.

"Break him...." he ordered, pointing at Kris. "Or you die." With that, he left, and Adam got the impression that rich dude wasn't fooling around. As he completely ignored his disgraced son, the man left, and Adam and Kris were alone.

"Kris! Oh my god, what the fuck, what is he talking about, what's going on here?" Adam's mind raced as he grabbed a thin blanket from the bed and hobbled over to Kris, his bare feet cold against the stone floor. He wrapped it around Kris' small, exposed frame - to the younger man's relief - and led him over to the bed.

Not in his sweet, southern accent, but in one that - once again - Adam couldn't place, Kris said, "I am to be punished once and for all for my failure to control my urges with men." He looked completely ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked incredulously.

Kris started breaking down in front of Adam. "You are to...beat me...and take my body as you please...and when it is over, I will see my error, and my father will accept me again...i-if I live."

Adam's mouth fell open. He'd never heard something so...well, that wasn't true; he'd heard a lot of ridiculous, ignorant things in his life, but this was right up there with 'pray the gay out'. Adam immediately wrapped his arms around Kris' small, round shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kris. I wouldn't know how. That dickless fuck you call a father is just going to have to...to kill me. I can't hurt you."

Kris melted into him, continuing to weep, and Adam tried to console him. He didn't want to die, but he would have no choice. They were telling him to do something he was not capable of.

"I can understand that you might want to die, being a slave, but I wish there was a way to save us."

"I don't want to die," Adam countered. "But is there some other way out of here?"

Kris shook his head, sadly. "We are five stories up in this tower, and guards are posted on the other side of the door. I don't know why I chose you. Maybe I should have chosen one of the others, but they were so intimidating. I was afraid of them, but not you. Maybe if you don't go too far, I will live through my punishment, and we may both survive."

Now Adam shook his head. "That's not gonna happen, honey. I would rather..." Adam had to stop before he finished that sentence, a feeling consumed as he came to a realization. When he finished the sentence, he didn't care if the man in front of him understood or believed him. He had to say it. "I would rather spend the last night of my life making love to you and die in the morning, than ever hurt you. I've always loved you, Kris...in a way. If times were different, maybe everyone would see that there's nothing wrong with either of us.

"I don't care if you believe me. I'm having a hard time believing everything I see lately. But let's be there for each other, like we always were. If you want me, Kris, I'll give myself to you. You're still my best friend, and I can't imagine a better way to comfort you right now. I don't want you to be in pain. I think I've always wanted you to love me. Since that's never going to happen for real, at least we'll have tonight. That's enough for me."

True, Kris' eyes were filled with a bit of confusion, but he appeared to be touched as well. He didn't have to understand what was said to know that it came from Adam's heart. They slowly leaned in and kissed while they gently uncovered each other's bodies. Adam laid Kris down on the pathetic bed and poured out his passion and affection, being allowed to do and say things to Kris that he couldn't have before, as he'd never let it get that far before.

He tasted his skin and reveled in Kris' touch. He took Kris into his mouth and drew the essence from this body. He loved the gentle kisses Kris placed on the whip marks and bruises on Adam's skin. The room filled with their sighs and they were there for each other in comfort and beautiful intimacy.

When Adam found his swollen need buried within Kris' body, he gave in to the tears that had been threatening. The brunette accepting him like that....at long last...was beautiful to him. Their bodies rocked together, arching and sharing the same heat. When he made Kris come in his hand, he loved the sight, and he loved the feel of the body beneath him, tensing and bearing down on his cock. When Adam sent his own glorious release into Kris' body, he almost believed he truly could die, and die happy. If he ever got out of this, he'd always remember the way Kris felt and how he'd finally gotten to love him just once.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling content and safe. But the next morning, they were startled awake by the sound of someone barging in. Daddy appeared with guards and women with cloths and medicines, expecting to have to mend Kris, but he saw his son was unscathed and in Adam's protective embrace. Adam tried to fight the guards, but was ripped from Kris' arms by 3 men who were ordered to throw Adam out of the window. As they heaved his 6 foot frame up, Adam screamed out that he loved Kris, hearing the sobbing protests of the beautiful brunette.

Adam struggled to stay in, but his instinct to fight for survival was overpowered by stronger hands, and he was dropped from the open window, his limbs coming into contact with nothing but air. His brain shot off racing thoughts of panic and nothing coherent, the ground rush had become his world, and he realized he was going to die. He slammed his eyes shut on impulse and waited for the impact...

***

A sick feeling spread through out his stomach, awaiting the impact. The landing was anything but expected. Falling bottom first into swallow water, Adam lifted his head up and - gasping for air - still panicking a bit but coming down quickly to realize that he was still alive. The sun was unnaturally bright outside, causing him to squint.

Rubbing at his eyes, Adam saw a man on a horse, trotting up towards him. The horse was white with several random gray spots along the belly area. The man was pure cowboy. Boots, hat and even a holster strapped to his side. Though Adam was having a hard time focusing on the man's face, it was the smile that gave away who it was.

"Sauli."

How he had missed this Finn. His viking now turned cowboy. They both had been through so much. Adam pulled and pulled, and anything pulled too much becomes weak and breaks.

Slipping down from the horse as though he had done it a million times before, Sauli reached his hand out for Adam's. With some help he was able to get out of the troth. The intense heat of the sun was drying off his clothing with superhuman speed.

"You drunk or just thirsty?"

Reaching up to tilt the boy's cowboy hat enough to be able to look at his face, there was a flip in his stomach. The same kind he had the very first time the two met. The urge to be close and kiss this boy was too much to ignore. As he went to do so, a loud noise caused him to jump. Several feet away, men on horses where shooting up in the air and yelling out. Adam couldn't understand what they where saying. It almost reminded him of Finnish, but there didn't seem to be the chance to ask as Sauli grabbed his hand and started to lead him away.

"We have to hide. They will come soon."

"Hide?" Though the idea of spending some time alone with Sauli did sound good.

Following along, they soon reached a barn. Once inside, Sauli closed the door as best he could, but it seemed to get stuck halfway. Looking around the barn, Adam guessed this was how a barn pretty much was supposed to be like. Hay covered the floor and towards the far end, bails pilled up high to reach a loft area. Along the walls, he could see various farming equipment. Things Adam had seen before but not necessarily knew the proper names for. Looking back to his side, Sauli had vanished.

"Up here." With a wave, Sauli looked down to where Adam stood from the loft.

Heading towards the hay pile, Adam started to climb. It was not nearly as stable as it had appeared to be. The bails wobbled when he stood on them and almost fell twice because of it. Reaching the top and feeling slightly out of breate, he pulled Sauli closer to him. When the gun belt was in the way, he unlatched the side and tossed it down the hay pile stack.

"Stay with me." Sauli looked up at Adam, begging with his eyes. Taking a hold of the other's hips, he pulled Adam closer so that he could clearly feel the bulge in his pants.

Letting out a growl of approval, he reached his hands up, caressing both sides of the smaller man's face. Their movements where fluent , comfortable and well practiced. As Adam leaned in to capture Sauli's lips with his own, Sauli was undoing the zipper of Adam's pants to stroke him to life.

Running his tongue along the roof of Sauli's mouth, Adam couldn't stop his body from rocking against the other. His teeth nipped at the boy's bottom lip as he pulled his mouth away. Reaching down he started to undo Sauli's pants with a little help getting his cock freed as well.

Close together, Sauli stroked both of their cocks. Adam moved a hand over Sauli's to pick up the speed just a little. Together, their foreheads rested against one another's as thier panted breaths and moans mixed together. Both building up for a release.

Sauli came first. Adam keeping his hand moving, causing the smaller body to tremble and move his head to rest against the other's shoulder. Moments later, Adam came as well. Once they both tucked away and their pants redone, Sauli turned to say something, but the barn door flying open interrupted him.

A figure stood at the door frame. The sun so bright behind him that is was hard to make out the man's features. It was only when he lifted a gun that Adam realized it must have been one of the rowdy cowboys from before.

Another loud noise. This time a shot that echoed off the barn walls. Looking wide eyed, Sauli grabbed at his chest and fell forward into the hay bails below them.

Adam's eyes flashed from Sauli's body back to the cowboy. The shadowy figure aimed the gun at him. Closing his eyes, there was another loud noise.

\---\\\\\\---

At first, the contact made to his chest caused Adam to think he'd just been shot, and he gasped, ripping his eyes open and slapping a hand over his heart, seeing a poking finger retreat. He started coughing like he had Bronchitis. Hacking, tense, and startled, Adam couldn't make sense of what he was seeing as he writhed about, until he felt two hands clamp down on either of his shoulders.

"Adam!" a voice shouted out. He knew the voice, but when he focused his eyes to the one who spoke, he instantly knew that what he saw could not be real. The one who stood over him, trying to calm him down was a familiar looking young man whose skinny, black jeans hugged his thin legs, his intricate, colorful tattoos decorated his toned, little arms, and his beautiful brown eyes looked down at him through pink hair that hung into his face.

Adam's eyes went wide. He wanted this to be Tommy, but it couldn't be. Tommy had blonde hair most of the time. Fuck, he was famous for it. "What's going on?" Adam pleaded.

Seemingly satisfied that Adam was at least capable of speech, Tommy's concern sort of subsided, and he stepped away, smirking. "Having an out of body experience, Babyboy?" Tommy teased.

"Who are you!?" Adam demanded.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Are you mental?" He shook his pink head a little and chuckled. "That must have been some premo shit...Could have saved me some though, you asshole." Turning, Tommy went over to the stereo to turn it off, the music having stopped at some point.

Adam's eyes trailed from him to the ashtray that contained the burnt out joint which Tommy must have sat on the table next to the incense. Coming down from the effects, in spite of all Adam had seen, he just couldn't be sure if this was real.

"Tommy, if you're you, why is your hair pink?" he asked suspiciously.

Tommy looked back at him, one eyebrow arched. "Get real, Adam. You know I change it like every month, for fuck sake. Didn't think you'd hate it this much."

Actually, he didn't hate it, it just wasn't what he was used to. Damn it, he wanted to know that he wasn't in another messed up dream where nothing was the same. "Oh yeah? And when exactly did you do this to yourself?"

"Today, genius." Tommy put his hands on his hips. "To think I came over to show you, and everything."

The longer Adam sat there, the comfortable chair still hugging his ass, things started to clear and fall into place. He'd had a hard day. He'd gotten the mystery blunt from Taylor. He'd smoked it, and everything that happened after that point was a dream...just a trip. Tommy was Tommy. He hadn't changed, really. Just his hair. He wasn't wearing some crazy costume, or speaking in some freaky accent, and the aliens hadn't landed yet. So Adam must have finally come back to reality, and he was now staring at his boyfriend. "I like your hair, baby," Adam tried to make up for freaking out.

Tommy just cocked his head to the side, as if it was a little too late for that, but then his expression changed. He wasn't really that mad. Adam sighed.

"I'm hungry..." Adam suddenly realized out loud.

"Get your own muchies, Lambert. I'm gonna see if I can salvage any of this and show you how to take it like a man, son." Tommy made to take the joint and lighter.

"No!" Tommy was startled, looking at him in surprise. Adam stammered a bit as he told Tommy it really wasn't a good idea. Taking his word for it, Tommy must have decided it wasn't worth the trouble of searching for a makeshift roach clip, and they both went into the kitchen.

Tommy joined Adam in chowing on pretty much anything they could find, only Adam ate a bit more ravenously, realizing that the food now tasted more real than it had when he ate the breakfast 'June Cleaver' Brad made him. Adam sighed as he reflected for a moment.

Brad was always such a good friend, full of life, attractive, funny, and a great lover. Brad once did so much for him, but the love they'd had simply died. At lease it did for Adam, and he wondered if he had ever been in love with him, or was he just young and infatuated. He'd ended it and felt bad, but Brad - bless him - he remained, and wanted to stay friends.

Adam had a huge crush on Kris Allen in the beginning, and a sweet little wish had always stayed with him, that just once, Kris would let him be a lover to him. Adam's friendship with Kris was wonderful, no buts about it, and he wouldn't trade any of it for the world. It wouldn't have worked, though. Kris was straight, and even if he did grant Adam's wish whole heartedly, they would have been slaves to their secret, unable to tell anyone because of the world they lived in.

Then there was Sauli, Adam's first real relationship after his rise to fame. Adam really cared about the Finn, but there were always others hot on their trails, hunting them, trying to see if they could make public record out of any sort of intimacy between them. It really put a strain on their relationship. Sauli wanted to protect him, but Adam was reluctant to hide his life after he'd decided that Sauli could be the one. It killed them both to break it off, but Sauli wanted something more normal, and a man in Adam's position just couldn't give it to him. In the end, it was he who couldn't protect Sauli.

So Adam did what any man would do after breaking up with a lover; he'd gotten drunk. Tommy happened to call and, hearing Adam's slurred and weepy state of weakness, he said he was coming over. Adam hadn't wanted him to, but Tommy did anyway and before Adam knew it, he was pouring his heart out.

He loved his life, but he had to let it out sometimes, how stressful it could be, how much work it was, and though he was getting so much in return, he was being denied the one thing in life he wanted for one reason or another. Tommy had tried to comfort him, hold him close, probably knowing this was simply a low moment, and even Adam knew he'd bounce back from it eventually. However, in this vulnerable, drunken state, it was too difficult to have his bassist so near. He tried to push him way, but Tommy persisted, wanting to know why he wasn't good enough to help him.

Adam had said it wasn't like that, and probably wouldn't have said more, but before he knew it, he was telling Tommy how much he loved him, falling apart into tears, reminding himself aloud that Tommy didn't love him back.

"Think so, Babyboy?" was what the blonde had asked, and he continued to hold Adam close.

That night, Adam found out that Tommy had been doing a lot of thinking himself, why he harbored this strange jealousy whenever Sauli as around Adam. It had hit him that he might have loved Adam, but he couldn't do anything about it because Adam was taken, plus everyone knew he liked girls. "But there's never been anyone like you, Adam."

Now that Adam wasn't so taken anymore, they'd decided to give it a shot. And whenever they were together, it was like things just felt so right.

 

Feeling better, Adam sat back, staring at his boyfriend with a content smile on his face.

Tommy narrowed his eyes through his cotton candy hair, but the smallest smirk could be seen as he asked, "What are you staring at?"

"I really...really like your hair, Tommy..." Adam mentioned again, a low seductive tone in his voice.

As Adam made a move for him, Tommy bolted up with a laugh escaping him and a mischievous look in his eyes. This only stoked Adam's passion. After the shit he'd just seen, all that had been going through his mind, he really felt the need to remind himself why he was finally with the right man, someone talented, beautiful, crazy fun, strong, able to overcome most of the shit his fame had brought him, and most importantly, Tommy loved him.  
The chase lead them through the kitchen and up the stairs but Adam grabbed a hold of the smaller man's arm in the hallway before they were able to reach the bedroom. Pinning Tommy against the wall, his mouth was on the other's neck. There was nothing gentle in this moment. Adam’s love and sexual desire was so strong that he wanted Tommy to feel everything. It was exactly how the pink haired boy wanted it to be.

As teeth nipped at the pale flesh of Tommy’s throat, Adam’s fingers moved towards the front of the other's pants. With a flick of the wrist they where undone and pushed down as far as he could without having to move his mouth away. As Adam worked on his own pants, Tommy was shifting his legs, stepping on the jean material enough to get them down and off of his legs as well as his briefs.

“I’m going to fuck you raw.”

Tommy purred out as his arms moved about the other's neck as he was hoisted up to wrap his legs around the other as well. With a little shifting, Adam brought two fingers to the other hole but as he pushed in, a surprised look came across his face. Tommy was already opened up and ready for him.

“What?” The smirk on Tommy’s face was priceless. “I was thinking about your dick. Now stop stalling and fuck me already.”

Not needing to be told twice, Tommy was shifted slightly again as Adam got him into position. Lining up, he slid his thick cock into the boy’s small hole. If Tommy wanted it, that was exactly what he was going to get. The pace was hard and quick, fueled on nothing but the noises Tommy couldn’t help but make.

Time felt meaningless as the two kept going. Adam’s knees ached a bit, and Tommy was shifted again, causing the noises to deepen.

“Close…that…more of that.”

As their breathing mingled together, Tommy looked up in Adam’s eyes. A connection was made not only with their bodies but right down into their very souls. Tommy broke eye contact first as he started to cum between them. His small body shaking so much Adam nearly dropped him. Cumming himself, Adam then lowered Tommy back down to his feet.

The pink haired boy wobbled a bit so Adam stayed close, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist as the smaller boy let his head rest on Adam’s chest.

“Got jizz on my favorite shirt.”

Cracking up Adam squeezed the boy tighter. “I love you.”

“Right back at you.”


End file.
